Lionheart
by Starlight Saint Lu
Summary: Aioria jamás espero que el amor apareciera de la mano de su mejor amiga, sin embargo, cada día era mas profundo aquel sentimiento por ella, al que Marín, no le era indiferente.¿Acaso sus corazones eran correspondidos el uno al otro? (Serie de mini historias cortas de Marín y Aioria). Actualizado
1. Chapter 1 Amigos

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **Serie de mini historias románticas sobre Marin y Aioria en diversos momentos, AU, momentos generales, intimos, recuerdos o de personaje en solitario etc.**

 **Lionheart**

 **Amigos. Parte 1.**

Un bello árbol de olivos era el lugar secreto de sus encuentros ocultos. Aquel no era otro que el mismo que los había presentado la primera vez una tarde mientras ella adiestraba sus habilidades con los puños sobre la madera de éste siendo apenas una pequeña aprendiz de amazona y él, un pequeño santo al cual todo mundo despreciaba por ser hermano del "traidor", buscando ocultarse de los demás. Con el tiempo, nació una amistad profunda entre ambos y aquel árbol se convirtió el eterno refugio de ellos para encontrarse en aquel mundo de hostilidad y dolor.  
Como cada tercer día, la joven amazona del Águila llegó a medio día hasta aquel árbol tras practicar toda la mañana para disfrutar compañía del santo de Leo y contarle cada una de sus preocupaciones, esperándole pacientemente bajo su sombra.  
Aquel día era uno en particular, pues en el resto del mundo se celebraba el día del amor y la amistad y aunque ellos al vivir en aquel lugar eran indiferentes a las festividades, por alguna razón, cuando Aioria paseó por el pueblo de Rodo rio y vio la fecha en un almacén de enseres, decidió darle un detalle a la única persona que consideraba "amiga" en aquel lugar.  
Aioria con el regalo en mano, se aventuró al encuentro con su compañera de plata y al llegar a aquel árbol y verla a la distancia, se sopló el flequillo ligeramente nervioso y busco valor uno segundos para enfrentarle.  
Por alguna extraña razón, de un tiempo a otro la compañía de Marín comenzaba a causarle más nerviosismo del común y soñaba a veces despierto con su presencia, deseando fervientemente que el tiempo corriera un poco más rápido para volver a verla.  
Aioria comenzó a caminar más lento mientras más se acercaba a la dama y en cuestión de segundos se posó frente a ella, escondiendo su obsequio tras su espalda.  
-Marín.-le saludo el rubio con suave sonrisa.  
-¡Ah!, Aioria, ya has llegado.  
El santo se agacho hasta ella y antes de echarse a su lado como acostumbraba, se detuvo un instante de rodillas.  
-Marín te he traído algo.-el santo se sonrojo ante su sentencia mientras la distraída dama le daba su completa atención. Detrás suyo, el rubio saco lentamente un bello tulipán rojo, el cual había elegido recordándose el color de sus cabellos y se lo mostró a la amazona, quien detrás de su máscara, alzo sus cejas sumamente impresionada.  
-Es por el día de la amistad.-el felino suprimió la palabra "amor" de sus pensamientos, pues de haberla pronunciado, quizás se hubiese descubierto completamente frente a ella  
-Aioria, es...precioso.-suspiro ella, delineando cada pétalo rojo en sus dedos.-Gracias.  
Aioria imagino la preciosa sonrisa de la dama tras la máscara por su regalo y se lamentó por no verla a plenitud. Ella se conmovió, ¿acaso era posible que su amigo la llevara tato tiempo en su pensamiento como ella?, se preguntó.  
Tras ello, Aioria se sentó a su lado y la examino unos segundos en silencio.  
-Me siento mal...yo no he traído nada para ti, pero creo que hay algo que puedo darte.  
-¿Ah sí?,.-el santo alzo sus cejas con extrañeza.- No es necesario Marín que me des nada, sabes que el mejor obsequio es tu compañía y...  
La pelirroja determinada, coloco su índice sobre los labios de Aioria haciéndole callar un instante.  
-Pero para dártelo, debes cerrar los ojos y abrirlos solo hasta que me vaya, Aioria.  
-De acuerdo.  
El santo obedeció y cerro sus ojos ante la temblorosa Marín guiada solo por su instinto. La pelirroja llevó una de sus manos hacia su máscara y la desprendió percibiendo lentamente la adrenalina en su cuerpo. Aioria suspiro inquieto pues solo escuchaba el vaivén inquieto de las hojas mecerse sobre si y la respiración intranquila de Marín, provocándole ansiedad. Aioria de pronto, sintió la fría máscara de Marín colocarse sobre su rostro mientras su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse aún más y espero atento a cada movimiento. La japonesa acerco lentamente sus labios hacia la máscara que cubría el rostro de Aioria, aguardando un último suspiro y beso los labios del frío metal un instante como si, a través de ellos, acariciará los del león. La esperanza y calidez los encapsulo un instante en el tiempo y silencio.  
Marín volvió a sujetar su máscara y la colocó nuevamente en su rostro mientras veía los ojos apagados de Aioria, quien poco a poco dibujaba una sonrisa al imaginar que era lo que había sucedido.  
Marín se levantó del suelo, tomo aquel tulipán en sus manos y comenzó a avanzar rumbo a su recinto de nuevo mientras el felino abría lentamente sus cristalinos ojos esmeraldas, observando la femenina silueta de su amiga partir.  
Aioria sonrió para sí, pues de todos los regalos que había recibido, aquel sin duda había sido el mejor de todos. El de su amiga y el de su más secreto amor.

 **Amigos (Parte 2)**

-x-

Marín entro fugaz a su cabaña sujetándose la parte rota de su leotardo en el hombro y la herida en el, de la cual que emanaba un diminuto río de sangre en su piel de luna tras una pelea con Shaina. Se echó ligeramente adolorida en su diminuta cama y descubrió su hombro de su mano un instante, observando como quedaba expuesta su carne viva por el golpe asestado de su compañera. Giro su mirada hacia el pequeño mueble junto a su cama y en uno de los cajones saco un botiquín, tomando una gaza que enseguida se empapo con su sangre. De pronto, el quieto silencio de su habitación fue interrumpido por el goteo lento de la lluvia y el estruendo de los rayos anunciando un diluvio. Había tenido suerte de llegar a su refugio antes de que este empezara.

Suspiro con dolor ante el sopor que sentía en su hombro y en segundos, un golpeteo improvisado en su puerta la sorprendió.

La amazona se levantó curiosa y acudió al llamado, girando la perilla de la puerta para encontrarse sorprendentemente con la figura de su gran "amigo" de Leo tras de ella. Aioria le regalo una amplia sonrisa a verla, como la que un pequeño niño emana al hacer una travesura y ligeramente empapado, se adentró a la cabaña tras el ademán de invitación de su amiga. Una vez dentro, Aioria dejo la bolsa de alimentos que había traído en la mesa contigua para degustarlos con su amiga y de inmediato cambio la expresión en su rostro al ver el hilo de sangre chorreante de la amazona.

\- ¡¿Qué te paso Marín?!-cuestiono Leo acercándose a ella para tocarle, aunque ella le rehuyó buscando sitio en su cama. Aioria no dudo en seguirle e imitarla, observando con preocupación su hombro. Ella rio suavemente para no preocuparlo.

-Descuida, no es nada, Shaina se ha emocionado con el entrenamiento de hoy y se ha puesto celosa porque me han avisado esta mañana que recibiré a un discípulo.

Aioria sonrió amargo. -Felicidades, eres una gran guerrera y sin duda serás una excelente maestra. -objeto el santo sin dejar de ver la gasa ensangrentada.

-Marín, esto no está bien, déjame ayudarte a curarte, prometo que no te tocare inapropiadamente.

-No te preocupes, no es nada Aioria. -soltó la dama descubriéndose la herida y sonrió a través de su máscara-He pasado cosas peores.

-Me preocupo, así que basta, déjame hacerlo. -soltó casi como una orden Leo y sabiendo lo terco que podía llegar a ser el rubio, Marín le consintió. Aioria tomo nuevamente una gasa del botiquín en la cama y con un poco de tópico, comenzó a limpiar la herida con delicadeza. La amazona apretó los dientes ante el ardor de la curación y suspiro deseando que aquello terminara pronto. Aioria limpio la herida lo más dedicado que podía y en su tarea, no pudo evitar perder sus ojos un instante en la nívea piel que se asomaba en el hombro descubierto de su "amiga". Un cosquilleo le recorrió la piel al verle el cuello y su respirar removiéndole los mechones pelirrojos, elevando la temperatura de sus mejillas y latidos. Oh, la cercanía de su piel era demasiada y el color de ella precioso para dejarlo pasar. Entonces Leo agito su cabeza tratando de negarse aquellas emociones y coloco una enorme cinta y ungüento en la herida para cerrarla, alejando sus manos prontamente de Marín.

-Te lo agradezco, Aioria. -el santo sonrió tímido al ver su reflejo en la máscara y se quedó quieto un momento en el cómodo silencio entre los dos.

De pronto, la mano de Marín se hundió en sus rizos y comenzó a acariciar su flequillo haciéndole tensar ante la espiral de cosquilleo que ese acto le había provocado.

-Estas mojado. -soltó la pelirroja sin dejar de acariciarle con suavidad. Aioria sonrió apenado por su aspecto seguramente desfachatado y se sacudió los cabellos ante lo que suponía una risa corta de Marín.

-Fue por la lluvia, fui afortunado de llegar aquí ahora. -objeto el felino escuchando como la lluvia de fuera, aumentaba el sonido de su golpeteo.

-En el baño hay toallas, toma una y sécate o resfriaras.

-Si.

El santo se levantó de la cama y avanzo unos pasos hasta el pequeño baño de la amazona. Ahí, Aioria se miró un instante en el pequeño espejo roto de lavabo y tomo una toalla en el cesto contiguo para sacudirse los cabellos, agitándolos entre ella. De pronto, se detuvo un instante y llevo la toalla a su rostro, percibiendo el delicado aroma de Marín en ella. Cerro sus ojos y se dejó acariciar las mejillas por ella, imaginando que era la misma amazona quien le tocaba el rostro. Y es que no podía negarlo, sin saber cómo, de un tiempo a otro, la forma en que veía a su "amiga" y compañera había cambiado por completo. Siempre le había resultado una chica cálida y especial, el refugio a sus miedos y tristezas, pero ahora, por una extraña razón ella ocupaba gran parte sus pensamientos y le provocaba un deseo inmenso de estar con ella. Era perfecta a su razón en esencia y silueta. Aioria sonrió para sí, pues a pesar del dolor que aquel Santuario le había dado, Marín era un bálsamo para su alma, era un suspiro y una caricia divina, reconfortante y dulce en medio del horror.

Aioria se echó la toalla en su nuca y se dispuso a salir del baño en busca de su compañera.

-Marín yo...-el felino guardo silencio al momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con el dormitar plácidamente a su compañera sobre la cama. Aioria sonrió tímido y avanzo lentamente hasta la cama, acostándose junto a ella. Entonces se quedó quieto un instante, observando aquellos rizos rojos tendidos como cascada sobre las cobijas y la femenina silueta de ella, tan bella que podría enloquecerle los sentidos.

-Marín...-murmuro Aioria observando aquel metálico rostro frente a él y sonrió como niño imaginando con total calma como sería el rostro de su compañera, sin embargo, la persona tras la máscara no dormía.

Marín solo se había recostado un momento en su espera, y atenta, observaba a su amigo al frente, pensando en sí, ¿acaso era posible que los sentimientos de Aioria también hubiesen cambiado de la misma manera como los de ella convirtiendo su "amistad" en algo más?

Aioria impulsivo por el momento, poso los dedos al filo de la barbilla de la dama y mordió su labio inferior reprimiéndose el hecho de desear mirarla. ¿acaso era lo correcto? Entonces susurro expectante. - Si tan solo yo pudiera...

De pronto, Marín sujeto firme la mano de Aioria, quien abrumado abrió los ojos asustado al verse descubierto, sintiéndose completamente en terror al tener cientos de pensamientos sobre como ella reaccionaria ante su imprudencia. ¿Y si la perdía, y si ella se molestaba y se alejaba para siempre? Él había cruzado el límite y su orgullo ardía en ansiedad y temor.

Ella suspiro con pesadez y le contesto con suavidad completando aquellas palabras por decir. - ¿Verme?

-Marín yo no.…-trastabillo el felino sin saber bien que decir, sin embargo, ella interrumpió de nuevo.

-Aioria, ¿sabes lo que pasara si lo haces?

-Lo sé...-murmuro con tristeza el santo y al instante, con la impotencia en su rostro, gruño con coraje. - ¡Argh...al diablo con eso!, no me importaría morir si así lo desearas Marín, es solo que yo...deseo tanto verte. –asesto con decisión. Y se arriesgó, ya sin miramientos, era el todo por el todo. -Prefiero morir que… vivir sin ti.

La amazona sonrió ante la proposición y lentamente desprendió el metal, dejando ver lentamente su fino rostro. Ojos azulados como el mismo cielo, pestañas largas y tupidas, nariz pequeña y unos labios rosados que se tornaron preciosos a Leo, le confrontaron, provocándole un largo suspiro. Por un instante, las pupilas de Aioria se inundaron de la imagen del águila, pretendiendo grabarse por siempre aquella preciosa postal en su mente. Eran la imagen más perfecta que jamás hubiese visto.

-Eres...eres hermosa Marín. -suspiro Aioria anhelante. Y no pudo evitarlo, como felino cazador, Aioria al verle, se removió hacia Marín, posicionándose sobre ella cual león sobre su presa y busco hundir sus manos entre las delgadas de ella. Ella le accedió, temblorosa al tener a su amigo frente a ella de aquella manera tan íntima, a aquel hombre que admiraba y mantenía muy dentro de su corazón, y suspiro ansioso cuando la nariz de Leo rozo la suya, esperanzado.

Entonces, solo con el murmullo de la lluvia su exterior, sus suspiros pesados y perdido entre los brazos de la amazona, Leo pregunto. - ¿Entonces Marín, ya lo has decidido, me amaras o acabaras conmigo de una vez?

La amazona sonrió sin dudas ante la cuestión y sentencio. -Tu sabes la respuesta Aioria, porque la ves ahora en mis ojos, incluso en este mundo y siendo quienes somos, mi corazón no duda cuando piensa en ti.

-Te amo...-suspiro el felino mientras una sonrisa tímida se dibujaba en sus labios, con los ojos apagados. -Te amo tanto Marín.

-Y yo a ti, Aioria.

Cadencioso y disfrutando su calidez como si el resto no existiera, Aioria impulso suavemente sus labios hacia Marín, percibiendo el terciopelo y suavidad de ellos, mientras era guiado por sus instintos a través de su piel robándole el aliento. Entonces Leo lo comprendió, Marín lo era todo en su corazón. Deseo y ternura, calma y fuerza, tibieza y pasión capaz de hacerle perder la razón. Una espiral de cosquilleo recorrió a Aioria mientras Marín se perdía en aquella preciosa caricia que le nublaba la razón, enervándole la pasión. En un lento y despacio vaivén, Leo la dejo ir un instante y suspirante, le cuestionó.

\- ¿Me dejarías quedarme esta noche a tu lado?, después de esto, no quiero volverme a ir nunca de tu lado Marín.

-Aioria…-la dama le reprendió su imprudencia. Su situación era menos que ideal y más si alguien llegaba a descubrirlos en aquel mundo. Pero él suplico, completamente rendido.

-Por favor… te necesito mía, mía y nada más.

La preciosa sonrisa de Aioria y mirada anhelante, la convenció. -Solo esta noche…mañana ya no estaré sola.

La amazona echo sus brazos por el cuello del santo y pronto la sintió envolverla en el refugio de su fuerte abrazo con la compañía de aquella lluvia bajo el anochecer. El león le había cazado el corazón.

 **Continuará…**

Lindos lectores… va la explicación. Como saben mi pareja favorita del mundo mundial es Marin y Aioria, podría escribir cientos y cientos de relatos de ellos y no me cansaría, no sé, por alguna razón me gusta demasiado fantasear con ellos. Lo cierto es que en mi fic Arrow and Fire me costaba trabajo actualizarlo ya que no solo tenía que centrarme en su historia, si no la de Aioros y Seika, eso era difícil para mí. Y bueno, también como saben en mi página de Facebook Humor Saint Seiya, he estado escribiendo algunos minifics de un solo capítulo de varias parejas (entre ellos esta y que pueden leer en el Fb) que les agradan, y surge la inspiración y sé que puedo escribir mucho sobre mi pareja favorita, porque realmente lo disfruto. Así que…si son mi favorita, ¿Por qué no tener un fic exclusivamente de ellos?

Lo siento, sé que a muchos les "aburro con ellos o no es de su gusto esta parejita", y los entiendo, sin embargo, este es un capricho que deseo darme como autora y que me hace feliz. Eso no quiere decir que solo escriba de ellos dos, seguiré mis demás fics, ustedes lo saben de repente me da la locura con otras historias. ¡Así que ojalá se pierdan de vez en cuando por aquí si así gustan, les aprecio por confiar en mí!

¡Nos leemos pronto, un abrazo!


	2. Chapter 2 Impulsos

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen si no a Masami Kuramada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Dedicado a Misakigozen, gracias por tus preciosos fanarts de esta pareja, es un gusto conocerte y compartir contigo, aunque estes del otro lado del mundo.**

 **Lionheart (Marin y Aioria)**

 **Capitulo 2 Impulsos.**

Las ultimas gotas fuera de la cabaña anunciaron el termino de aquel diluvio que se había dado durante toda la tarde hasta la madrugada, invitándoles a aquel par de amantes a disfrutar de un plácido sueño como si nada existiera tras amar.

Aioria tras dormir varias horas creyendo que estaba en el paraíso dentro del Santuario, lentamente se despertó en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, recordándose que no estaba en Leo si no en una cabaña en el recinto de amazonas y con la silueta de su compañera de Águila sujeta a su desnudez bajo el azulado rayo de luna que se colaba por las ventanas.

Leo sonrió aun adormilado, viendo el precioso rostro de la dama a su frente descansar tan tranquilo y quieto que parecía ser un ángel dormido y lentamente removió su fornida pierna bajo la sábana atrapando nuevamente las de ella, cual león protector.

Luego entonces, Aioria lleno su pecho de candor y alegría al recordar como un par de horas antes, aquella dama que siempre se había mantenido a su lado como una amiga fiel ahora compartía su lecho con él tras una improvisada confesión de amor y le había dado un pedazo de su corazón y presencia, abriendo plenamente su alma para él bajo el diluvio y oscuridad de aquel día.

Leo alzo sus largos dedos masculinos de su cuerpo y los deslizo por su mejilla al verla dormitar, mientras un suspiro largo se dedicaba completamente a ella. Estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Aioria sin duda había pasado muchas cosas malas y taciturnas en su vida, desde la muerte de su hermano, no recordaba haberse sentido "feliz" en ningún momento, solo soledad, humillación y hostilidad era lo que mantenia en sus recuerdos hasta que ella apareció. Ella, siempre ella, su Marín, su amiga incondicional calmando su ansiedad y fiereza, haciéndole ser capaz de soportarlo todo y mantener siempre su noble corazón intacto a pesar del dolor. Y ahora él, en reciprocidad ante tanta bondad durante esos años, sin esperarlo le había entregado su corazón, así como su piel y razón.

Aioria en sus divagaciones, descendió sus dedos por la curvatura del níveo cuello de Marin, removiendo aquellos mechones fuegos traviesos que caían al frente de su pecho desnudo y acaricio su hombro lastimado y mismo había curado horas atrás mientras sus ojos viajaban a aquella parte descubierta de su femenino cuerpo, provocándole soñar de nuevo.

Aioria jamás habia tenido ningún contacto físico de esa manera con alguna mujer, de hecho, sus experiencias amorosas eran prácticamente nulas, pero sabía bien que, tras ese día, Marín quizás sería la primera y la única con la que se atrevería a experimentar a tal grado el amor pues su complicidad era perfecta. Había sido la primera de vez de ambos en aquellos terrenos pasionales, y quizás de no ser por la entrega que sentían necesaria demostrar el uno al otro, ninguno se hubiese atrevido a caer juntos en aquel acto y romper las leyes de propio Santuario. Aioria lo sabía, aquel deleite de almas solo podria repetirlo a su lado.

Leo sonrio recordándose lo delicado de su piel, a él mismo deslizando poco a poco las ropas de su compañera con sus manos ásperas y por fin acariciándole, viajando por su virginal piel y explorando curioso cada rincón mientras sus propias emociones se volvían locas. Aquella tarde sin duda había perdido la razón. Leo entonces recordo como su piel se habia erizado con el deslizar de los delgados dedos de Marin por su espalda, acariciándole cada musculo como si de un lienzo con pincel se tratará y como la ansiedad de su cuerpo lo habia vuelto frenético y amoroso a la vez.

La magia de sus besos, sus suspiros y jadeos y la maravillante sensación de tener su cuerpo unido al suyo hasta desfallecer, volviéndole loco y deseoso cada vez mas de ella, eran cosas que jamás olvidaria.

-Te amo Marín...- susurro mientras ella dormía. El león habia caído perdido bajo el majestuoso aire del Águila.

Aioria se mantuvo asi unos minutos más, unido a ella en un abrazo, pues sabia bien que su mágico sueño a lado de Marín tenia que terminar aquel día por mucho que no deseara hacerlo. Marin recibiría a su nuevo alumno en la mañana y él tendría que volver como santo de Leo a aparentar que nada sucedía entre ambos.

Aioria con ello en mente, se alzo de la cama lentamente para no despertarla y busco con la mirada sus ropas tiradas en el suelo, dispuesto a salir de aquel sitio antes que cualquier mirada lo viera salir de la cabaña y alertara de la situación. Leo apenas iba a tomar su camiseta del suelo para vestirse de nuevo, cuando distraído, la delgada mano de Marin le sujeto la muñeca y le hizo revirar la mirada a la cama de nuevo.

-¿Ya te vas?-le cuestiono ella con suma tranquilidad. Aioria sonrio y le negó suave con la cabeza.

-Si no lo deseas, es probable que nunca quiera salir de aquí...-bromeo Aioria y de inmediato se echó nuevamente sobre la cama, posando su cuerpo cazador sobre ella. Aioria entonces se tomó su tiempo, acunando el rostro de Marín y así le acaricio las mejillas con los pulgares mientras le veia la mirada, grabándosela lentamente. Oh cuanto detestaría aquella máscara de plata que le privaría de tanta belleza los próximos días.

-Eres hermosa...-soltó el santo repasando cada una de sus facciones mientras ella le escondía la mirada, apenada. Aioria sonrió una vez más para ella, posando suavemente sus labios con los suyos y besando su frente una última vez antes de levantarse de aquella cama. -Te quiero.

Marín entonces se alzó en la cama y sujetando las sabanas a su cuerpo lo vio vestirse la desnudez con las prendas tendidas por el suelo. Aioria tan pronto termino de vestirse y acomodarse los pantalones, aun sentado en la cama, se giró una última vez para despedirse.

-Quisiera venir mañana a verte y a tu discípulo, aunque tampoco quiero causarte problemas, asi que quizas deba aguardar un tiempo antes de volver aquí, aunque no se si aguante tanto tiempo sin verte.

La amazona sonrió y le nego con suavidad. -No te preocupes Aioria, es mejor aguardar un poco antes de volver a vernos. Las cosas se pondrán difíciles para nosotros.

El santo se echo felino sobre la cama y a gatas le alcanzo el rostro.

-Entonces te veo pronto.-soltó tras depositarle un suave beso.-Gracias por este día, Marin.

-Nos vemos Aioria.

El santo suspiro con aquella sonrisa de inocencia tras despedirse y se levanto de la cama, avanzando hasta aquella puerta de madera que lo separaba de la realidad. Marin entonces vio la silueta de Aioria desaparecer por la puerta y se aferró a sus sabanas, percibiendo el olor varonil del santo que se habia quedado en su lugar. Ella también le extrañaría hasta su próximo encuentro.

-x-

Marín sintió que las horas habian pasado muy cortas tras la partida de Aioria por lo que cuando los primeros rayos de sol aparecieron, la santo femenino se levantó de la cama sin mucho animo y tomo una sencilla ducha para partir al Coliseo donde seguramente le esperarían para su conversión a coloco su armadura, acomodo un poco su habitación y abandono su recinto hasta el recinto de guerra.

Ahí, ya esperaban su compañera de Ofiuco, junto al Patriarca y dos niños, asi como un par de curiosos esparcidos en las gradas de alrededor ante la inesperada presencia del Patriarca para ese evento. Marin bajo su máscara sonrió curiosa ante el par de infantes con maletas y a metros del Patriarca, se arrodillo para saludarle.

-Santidad.

-Marín de Águila, te hemos estado esperando.-asintió el Patriarca tras la máscara mientras la pelirroja veía con detenimiento a ambos niños, llamándole la atención los rasgos orientales del más pequeño de ellos semejantes a los suyos.

-Seiya...-le llamó el Gran maestro hacia el niño castaño.

-Si.

-Ella es Marín, será tu instructora a partir de ahora para tu entrenamiento en busca de la armadura de Pegaso. Confió en que ella sabrá guiarte a tu destino.

-Si...-soltó el pequeño avanzando frente a la amazona y viéndole con curiosidad ante su máscara de plata.

-Seiya...-le llamó la amazona. -Es un gusto.

-Si, gracias, también para mí.

-Marín, te encomiendo esta tarea, haz tu mejor esfuerzo. -objeto con gentileza el sumo Pontífice hacia la dama.

-Lo haré.

Tras lo dicho, Marín y Seiya comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a la cabaña mientras Shaina aún se mantenía hablando con el Patriarca y el entonces pequeño Cassios.

Sin embargo, mientras aquella escena se llevaba a cabo, Aioria, quien estaba curioso acerca del nuevo nombramiento de Marin como maestra, había abandonado un momento sus entrenamientos cerca del Coliseo y se había aventurado a observar desde la parte más alta de las gradas lejos de cualquier curioso ante su presencia.

A lo lejos, había observado a su bella amiga junto a un pequeño niño de cabello castaño, seguramente aquel su nuevo discípulo y sonrió ante lo divertido que seguramente sería una compañía para Marin.

Y mientras sonreía por ello, de pronto, un par de aprendices se posaron a cercanía detrás de él, también curiosos al ver al Patriarca en medio de la plaza y departiendo sobre ello.

-Mira Itan, que bella mujer, la pelirroja junto al Patriarca. -objeto un joven de cabellos oscuros con ánimo hacia su amigo. Aioria de inmediato se tensó al ver que desgraciadamente su soledad había sido interrumpida por aquel par de jóvenes ruidosos.

-Amigo nunca pongas los ojos en un santo femenino, están locas y son como veneno mortal. -le respondió el otro aprendiz. -Además sabes la ley, amar o matar.

Aioria agudizo sus sentidos poniéndose tenso involuntariamente mientras el ceño de su frente se fruncía por aquella conversación a la que esos santos a su lado, reparaban de su presencia cual si fuera aun fantasma.

-Pero vamos amigo, ¿acaso no te gustaría sentirle la piel a una mujer como esa?-señalo un aprendiz hacia las santos femeninos en medio del Coliseo. Era eventualmente obvio que ambos jóvenes aprendices de plata hablaran de su amiga Águila y de la santo de Ofiuco, por lo que la situación en la que el felino se encontró en medio de esa conversación entre santos, realmente era muy incómoda.

-Pero seguro son lindas, al menos esa pelirroja me lo parece. -suspiro con pesadez el otro aprendiz.-Desearía solo tenerla un instante en mis brazos para quitarle lo "fiera" y hacerle saber lo que es en verdad un hombre como yo.

-¡Silencio!-grito Aioria sin poder contener su furia por tan inapropiado comentario del joven hacia su compañera . Aioria sin poder evitarlo apreto sus puños conteniéndose, pues de haber querido, los hubiese hecho pedazos en aquel momento ante su rabia. ¿Como se atrevían aquellos idiotas a hablar de aquella forma de su compañera cuando ni si quiera le conocían? A veces Leo menospreciaba a aquellos caballeros que mantenían aquel tipo de comentarios irrespetuosos para sus compañeras santos.

Los aprendices se miraron entre ellos ligeramente sorprendidos por la reacción de Leo y se levantaron de las gradas alejándose del sitio donde reposaba Aioria pues sabían bien que aquel santo no se contendría al golpearlos ante su imprudencia.

Aioria suspiro para si al verlos partir y desvió su mirada tratando de relajarse. Tendría que comenzar a bloquear sus emociones descontroladas por Marín o quizás pronto le descubrirían cada uno de sus sentimientos por ella, situación que no convenía de ninguna forma para ambos.

-x-

Los días eventualmente continuaron, tres eternos desde aquel encuentro de Leo y Águila bajo la oscuridad y fue que Leo sin poder contener la falta que le hacía sin poder contener la falta que le hacía Marín y pretender que nada sucedía entre los dos, Aioria se aventuró hasta su recinto en aquella fresca mañana sin poder reprimir más sus deseos personales de verla. Después de todo, ¿que tenía eso de malo?, ella era su "amiga" ante el mundo y no había nada malo en ello, menos con la presencia de su nuevo alumno de por medio.

Con ligero nerviosismo Aioria guio sus pasos hacia el recinto de amazonas y se poso frente a aquella puerta de madera de la cabaña de Marín, golpeando con sus dedos para llamarle.

En cuestión de segundos, un par de pasitos y una voz aguda se escuchó acercarse a la puerta y de pronto, una silueta pequeñita se revelo al abrir.

-Hola. -soltó el santo con una sonrisa cálida hacia el pequeño niño en la puerta.

-Hola…-respondió el niño mientras Marin se acercaba y abria la puerta completamente al reconocer aquella voz en su portal. La sorpresa la abrumo un instante pues aún era tiempo reciente desde la última vez que ambos se habían visto, por lo que Marin le invito a pasar tras ello.

-Aioria, él es Seiya.-Marin presento al pequeño niño apoyado frente a sus rodillas. El noble felino entonces estiro su mano hacia el pequeño, quien tímido le accedio .-Mi nuevo alumno.

-Yo soy Aioria, es un gusto Seiya.- le atendió el rubio amable, haciendo que el pequeño le mirara de arriba a abajo.

-Mucho gusto Aioria.

Tras un par de sonrisas, el castaño se dio la media vuelta y le dijo a su maestra:

-Marín, voy a ir afuera, quiero ir a ver los límites de la playa.

-Esta bien Seiya, solo no te metas en problemas y no te alejes demasiado. -el niño dibujo una sonrisa ante el permiso de su instructora y corrió hacia la puerta. -Nos vemos Aioria.

-Adiós Seiya.

-Y Seiya...-la pelirroja le llamo una última vez. -Vuelve pronto, seguiremos la lección que dejamos pendiente ayer que te dormiste.

El niño dibujo una mueca chistosa tras lo dicho y asintió, alejándose de la cabaña. Al quedar completamente solos, Aioria sonrió ante la escena de aquel pequeño mientras la amazona avanzaba hasta el comedor y tomaba los platos para echarlos en el fregadero cercano tras desayunar con su alumno.

-¿Problemas de disciplina?-pregunto bromista el felino hacia su compañera.-Se ve que tiene gran energía y espíritu.

-No será tarea sencilla educarlo. -respondió ella indiferente y tratando de contener sus emociones al estar completamente a solas con aquel hombre que le hacia perder la cordura..

-Espero ser de ayuda, sabes que, si lo necesitas Marín, puedes contar conmigo para ello.

La amazona sonrió bajo su máscara, sin duda Aioria podria aconsejarle cuando se sintiera perdida.

-Gracias.

Pronto, la pelirroja se apilo en el fregadero de trastes y comenzó a lavar aquellos platos con lo que habia comido junto a Seiya mientras atendía a su compañero ante su inesperada visita.

Aioria pronto se olvido de rodeos, y ante el cómodo silencio que solo sentía con Marín, lentamente camino hasta ella, observando su curvilínea silueta que le provocaba deseo y apego lentamente su masculina figura detrás de su espalda, apresándola contra el fregadero y obligándole a detener su tarea. Pronto como si de un embrujo por ella se tratará, Aioria hundió su nariz en sus cabellos y se dejo embriagar por su suave fragancia dulce mientras ella se tensaba al sentirle de aquella manera provocativa.

-Marin...no sabes cómo te he extrañado, como te he deseado desde aquel día...solo pienso en tu olor, en tu calor, en ti...-susurro meloso el santo aspirando su aroma con fuerza en su nuca cubierta por mechones de fuego. La amazona cerro sus ojos y sintio su piel erizar ante aquel calor en su espalda, permitiéndose unos segundos disfrutar de él a pesar de que su razón el pedía a gritos que no continuará.

-Aioria...-soltó titubeante la amazona.-Prometimos que solo sería una vez el que estaríamos juntos, esto ya no es posible.

El santo respondio a suave voz. -Pides imposibles, porque no puedo dejar de imaginarte...Te necesito Marín, día y noche, te necesito.-sentencio Leo mientras ronroneaba en su cuello.

La amazona no pudo consentirlo más pues sabía bien que si no se detenía, pronto cedería a aquel encanto precioso de Leo. Enérgica, Marin se giró hacia Leo y le hizo retroceder un poco cortando de un faz su deseo, tornando su voz más firme.

-Aioria...no me obligues a no permitirte de nuevo la entrada aquí, sabes lo que sucederá si nos descubren. ¿Acaso pretendes que te castiguen y que a mi me destierren? Nuestra amistad siempre ha sido "peligrosa", causante de rumores y con lo que sucedió, siento que todo se ha complicado aun más.-la pelirroja nego con la cabeza.- Quizás nos equivocamos con esto, Aioria, quizás fuimos muy lejos aquella tarde.

-Marin, Marin...-objeto Aioria afligido ante las palabras de la dama y trato de negarse sus aseveraciones pues dolían profundamente.-Lo se, sé que esto traerá problemas...pero por favor, no me digas que esto es una equivocación, porque sabes bien que no es así. Tú me quieres tanto como a ti y confiamos el uno en el otro como nadie, así que nada de esto es una equivocación. _Tú lo eres todo para mi._

La dama suspiro angustiada ante las palabras de Leo. -¿Acaso ya has olvidado tu proposito aquí?, Aioria, no olvides que antes que cualquier cosa esta tu propósito de reivindicar a tu hermano, yo ni si quiera debería importarte y mucho menos debes volver a decir esto. Yo...no quiero ser causante de más problemas para ti.

-¡Hey!-el santo se aproximó a la pelirroja, impulsivo y le tomo de los antebrazos asegurándose que le viera.-Tu jamás serás un problema para mi Marín. Entiendo lo que quieres decir, y lo siento, tampoco quería molestarte pero es algo que siento y no puedo negarlo. Tratare de ser más prudente si así lo deseas, aun puedo fingir que no siento nada, pero no me alejaré de ti por mucho que me lo pidas ...¡y al diablo los demás!

-Aioria. -reprocho la pelirroja a pesar de la dulce mirada del santo.

-Marín.-soltó el santo dibujando una sonrisa suave para ella y atrevido, la abrazó a si un instante.-No voy a alejarme de ti.

La amazona suspiro con pesadez. -Mejor me voy, o no voy a resistirme tenerte tan cerca como ahora. ¿Bien?

La dama le vio soltarle y pronto avanzar hasta la puerta. -Marín, te quiero.

Tras cerrar la puerta la amazona taciturna, se maldijo por sentir aquel cúmulo de emociones tan contradictorias a su deber y confeso en su soledad.-Y yo a ti, Aioria.

 **Continuará...**

Gracias por leer y sus bellas palabras lectorcillos bellos, es un placer y a mis lectorcillos fantasmas..

¡Gracias Caro Gigi por apoyarme aquí y Valentina, me hizo muy feliz lo que me dijiste, gracias!


	3. Chapter 3 Playa

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **Capítulo 3: Playa (Ocean eyes)**

El incesante calor de Athenas comenzaba a hacer estragos en su piel dibujando un brilloso bronceado en su figura y humedeciéndola de sal, así como sus rizados cabellos de la nuca y frente que constante limpiaba con una toalla húmeda gruesa colgando de sus hombros en su Templo. Odiaba el calor y sentir sucio su cuerpo, sobretodo de sudor.

Aburrido, en su pequeño tiempo libre tras entrenar toda la mañana, decidió caminar hasta la parte más alejada de la playa donde pocos se aventuraban a ir, por los altos riscos del Santuario con toda la intención de nadar un poco y quizás así hacer más llevaderas aquellas horas que la ausencia de Marín desde su encuentro apasionado habían forjado fastidiosas. La necesitaba y a menudo iban y venían las imágenes de aquella primera vez que probó su piel, enloqueciéndole y provocándole querer ir de inmediato a verle, pero ella le había pedido que pararan un poco sus encuentros por su discípulo y por aquellos rumores sobre ella y él, y sin remedio había acordado respetarla por un tiempo. Pero estaba perdido por ella, así como su libido por lo que sabía bien que en su espera por ella, un baño en las aguas frías del mar le refrescarían la mente y sus deseos.

Aioria estaba dispuesto a hundir su figura en las frías y refrescantes aguas del mar griego, cuando para su buena suerte y tras largos días de no verla, se encontró con la figura de Marin y su pequeño alumno jugueteando en la arena de la playa, justo debajo de sí.

Sonrió por su buena suerte, y no dudo en ir con ellos, después de todo había sido un encuentro casual.

El pequeño Seiya recogía algunas conchas de caracoles y formaba letras en japonés en la arena con ellas mientras la hermosa amazona de Águila, desprendida de sus prendas de entrenamiento y quedando solo con una camiseta suelta, se aventuraba al interior de las violentas aguas que frías golpeaban su piel revolviendo arena y algas bajo sus pies mientras le mojaban y estiraban sus mechones de fuego.

Aioria hizo pasos hacia ellos y amable, llamó al pequeño niño en la orilla:

\- ¡Seiya! -grito el santo de Leo hacia el pequeño que de inmediato dibujo una sonrisa enorme hacia el santo y avanzo hasta él. Seiya con su pequeño short y playera ligera, corrió hacia el santo, quien al verle llegar, le revolvió los cabellos.

\- ¡Aioria! -soltó con emoción Seiya, después de todo, aquel imponente santo era de los pocos que era amable con él. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a refrescarme a la playa un poco, ¿y tú?

-Marin y yo vinimos también a ello, en Japón no hace tanto calor como aquí, así que le insistí a Marin en venir aquí después de entrenar, aunque ella realmente no quería. -el castaño le sonrió ampliamente. -Y por fin la convencí, estaba harto del calor de la cabaña.

-Eres un pequeño peligro, entonces. -bromeó el rubio. -Tu maestra a mí nunca me hace caso.

\- ¿Y dónde está ella ahora? -cuestiono el felino al pequeño niño.

-Esta allá. -Seiya señalo al horizonte del mar donde una diminuta figura rojiza se perdía entre las olas.

-Iré con ella un momento, ¿estarás bien solo? -le cuestionó el rubio hacia el pequeño mientras se desprendía de la sencilla camisa que portaba mostrando su esculpido abdomen y la toalla sobre los hombros, quedando en sencillas bermudas.

-Si claro, ¿con quién crees que hablas? -objeto el pequeño niño pícaro llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-Bien Seiya, no estés mucho tiempo en el sol, puedes insolarte.

-Si.

Tras aquellas palabras, Aioria hundió sus pies en la suave arena percibiendo como su piel se tensaba ante el frio que sentía al penetrar cada vez más las inquietas aguas, hundiéndole más.

Tras algunos pasos largos, pronto Aioria adentro su figura en las aguas que le cubrieron de pies a cabeza y se hundió en ellas, avanzando hasta donde divisaba la pequeña figura de Marin en la profundidad.

La amazona quien relajada disfrutaba del vaivén del agua, sin imaginarlo, pronto sintió un par de fuertes brazos rodeándole de la cintura y apretándole contra sí.

\- ¿Pero ¿qué…? –exclamo la dama alarmada por el contacto, sin embargo, comenzó a relajar su silueta al reconocer la enorme sonrisa de la persona tras de sí.

-Aioria, ¿Qué haces aquí? -cuestionó la pelirroja intentando mantenerse a flote.

-Quise venir a la playa y por la excelente suerte del destino, te encontré a ti y a tu alumno aquí.

\- ¿Viniste solo? -pregunto con preocupación la pelirroja.

\- ¡¿Qué pregunta Marin?!, a nadie le intereso ni lo que haga, soy "el hermano del traidor".

-No digas eso, lo siento, sabes a lo que me refiero, no quiero que esto nos cause problemas.

El santo pronto la soltó suavemente y le permitió girarse para enfrentarle. Leo de inmediato le sujeto sus brazos y la obligo a rodearle el cuello, después de todo, difícilmente alguien les vería desde aquella profundidad. -Sostente de mi o nos hundiremos.

-Que suerte…-soltó la dama con broma y le accedió. De pronto, Aioria sonrió tierno al ver el rostro de Marin nuevamente sin máscara, dejando aquellos ojos color mar totalmente expuestos para sí y sus deliciosos labios rosados, húmedos como su piel y cabellos que caían por su rostro.

La dama entonces se limpió la frente de sus mechones fuego para enfrentarse a la mirada esmeralda del santo y paso todo su cabello a uno de sus hombros, permitiendo que el santo, hundiera su nariz en su cuello desnudo y disfrutara completamente de su piel depositando un beso sabor sal sobre ella.

-Te extrañe demasiado…-susurro entre aquel abrazo el felino sintiendo completamente la figura de Marin contra la suya bajo las frías aguas, temblando ligeramente ante el cambio brusco de temperatura.

-Y yo. -soltó la pelirroja sintiendo las burbujeantes cosquillas que los besos y el contacto de Aioria le provocaban por su piel. Ese hombre le robaba la razón.

-Oh Marin, mi bella Marin. -exclamaba el santo de húmedos rizos pegados a su cuello y afianzándose como pequeño niño a su abrazo mientras cerraba sus ojos haciéndose uno con su calor. -No sé si podré soportar tenerte tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…mi preciosa dama de los ojos de mar.

-Aioria…-le reprocho la dama, aunque en el fondo también le dolía aquella revelación llena de verdad, por lo que solo le rebatió. -Tenemos que…es nuestro deber.

El santo se alejó momentáneamente de la curvatura de su cuello y le busco el rostro, quedándose fijo en sus labios. -Bésame, por favor, lo necesito.

La amazona sonrió suave al míralo tan anhelante y sin dudarlo ante esa suplica, cerro sus ojos un instante, empujando sus labios tímidamente contra los de Aioria. Todo el deseo contenido de ambos eclipso en aquel instante. El santo apreso la delicada piel entre su boca, y apasionado como era, permitió que su lengua se adentrara por aquella sutil apertura de sus labios, sintiendo de inmediato la calidez de la dama, quien, ante el bravío e inesperado movimiento, emitió un tímido gemido lleno de placer.

Aioria era inexperto en el amor, pero cada que tenía a cercanía a aquella mujer que amaba con devoción, su mente perdidamente enloquecía, deseando fundirse en ella hasta desfallecer. Leo necesitaba sentirla suya, reclamante como buen león, por lo que un beso impulsivo y dominante como las olas bajo si, eran totalmente una consecuencia de su locura.

Errante, Aioria abandono su boca y continuo un camino de besos por su mandíbula, bailando por el cuello de la amazona invitándole a la locura y mientras besaba con ansiedad su oído, la santo supo que si continuaba ya no podría detener aquel fuego que comenzaba a ascender por su vientre hasta su pecho, provocándole perder la respiración.

\- ¡Basta Aioria, basta! -soltó la amazona entre jadeos llenos de esfuerzo, empujando firme al santo, quien embelesado, la miro fijamente y espero a su llamado.

-Seiya está esperándome, debo irme ahora.

-Marin…-soltó el santo con tristeza mientras la amazona abandonaba los brazos de su cuello, disponiéndose a regresar a su mundo real.

-Nos veremos después, Aioria.

-No Marin, aun no te vayas…-objeto Leo mientras la amazona sin más le depositaba un último beso suave en los labios y hundía su figura en las aguas, regresando hacia la orilla del mar.

Marin salió cansada del agua estampando sus huellas húmedas en la arena, mientras recogia máscara a metros de donde se encontraba Seiya y tomando sus prendas de la arena.

Pronto Marin se acerco al pequeño Pegaso y le invito a irse.

-Es hora de irnos Seiya.

\- ¿Y Aioria? -pregunto el pequeño niño guardando algunos caracoles en sus bolsillos.

-Él se quedará un tiempo más, nosotros debemos volver.

-Bien.

Aioria vio a Marin caminar por la orilla seguida de Seiya y volvió nadando hacia la orilla, con la mirada taciturna y perdida por no haber podido tener a su amada más tiempo en sus brazos. Y con el cuerpo chorreante, Aioria salió de las aguas, echando su figura sobre la arena mientras el sol ardoroso le deslumbraba la mirada y él la cubria con la palma de su mano.

Y en la soledad de aquel lugar, el rubio felino pronuncio al viento mientras se dejaba abrazar por la tibia brisa despeinándole los mechones.

-Cada que vuelva aquí, siempre recordare tus ojos de mar, Marin…-pronuncio el santo viendo hacia el sol. –Mis preciosos ojos de mar.

 **Continuará…**

¡Gracias por leer mis bellos lectores y sus infinitas palabras de buena vibra,dejen amor para este ship lindo, un abrazo cósmico para ustedes!


	4. UAExtra Realidades y mentiras

**Disclaimer. Nada aquí me pertenece, personajes son propiedad de Kurumada, esto es sin ningún lucro.**

 **UINVERSO ALTERNO**

 **CAPITULO EXTRA Realidades y mentiras.**

 **Protagonistas Aioria, Marin, Frody y Lyfia.**

Una pareja de novios llegó del brazo a aquel bar de ese hotel frente al mar, dispuestos a pasar un momento romántico juntos tras hospedarse en sus habitaciones y adicional a ello, que la mujer de cabellos azulados le presentará a su prometido, a su mejor amigo y su reciente novia para hacerlos a ambos los padrinos de su futura boda.

Aioria ayudo a sentarse a su prometida en la mesa que ambos habían tomado en ese hotel y tras pedir una bebida para ambos, Lyfia le sujeto la mano a su novio con fraternidad a pesar de su frialdad. Lyfia últimamente notaba a su prometido algo cambiado y lejano de si, por lo que planeo aquel momento romántico para ambos en ese hotel y así poder recuperar la magia entre los dos antes de su boda. Quizás era el hecho que faltaban pocos días para ella o que el rubio últimamente estaba preocupado por el trabajo que él se mostraba reacio a su cariño, o eso quería creer ella, sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible para qué el volviera a amarla con la misma intensidad de tres años atrás.

Aioria en ese momento perdió sus ojos esmeraldas en el mar, sumamente callado al estar en aquel viaje y lentamente retiro su mano de la joven para señalarle el bello color naranja del horizonte para que no notará su semblante nostálgico y pensativo, preparándose para lo que estaba por hacer. Aquel viaje traía consigo una oculta mentira que el griego estaba por desvelar en el momento correcto y que sin duda lastimaría mucho a uno de los dos.

Lyfia sonrió ante el comentario de Aioria y alegre, comento:

\- ¿Seria genial tener la boda en esta playa, cierto? -objeto con suma dulzura la peli azul, provocando que aquel hombre rubio que le acompañaba, descendiera la mirada taciturna, para después responderle sin mucho ánimo. -Cierto Lyfia.

De pronto, el teléfono celular de la peli azul vibro en su bolsillo y de inmediato lo reviso ante la curiosidad de su amado.

-Oh…, ya han llegado, Frody y su novia están aquí en la recepción. -acertó con ánimo la originaria de Asgard observando ansiosa hacia la puerta de aquel bar.

Aioria giro su mirada hacia su espalda y ahí, observo a un joven de cabellos azul oscuro alborotados y piel nieve acercarse con amplia sonrisa a ellos mientras una bella mujer pelirroja le acompañaba. Los ojos felinos de aquel griego se abrieron incrédulos ante la belleza de la dama pelirroja que acompañaba al joven y desmesurados le analizaron de arriba abajo, inundándose de su imagen. Los ojos de aquella mujer parecían ser un mar profundo y su piel lucia como la misma nieve en aquel vestido fresco color esmeralda que resaltaba el fuego de sus mechones adornados por una flor en su oído.

Aioria se puso de pie en cuanto los vio acercarse al igual que Lyfia y pronto vio a la de cabellos azulados aproximarse con fraternidad al peli azul.

\- ¡Frody! -exclamo la asgardiana con ánimo, abrazándose a su amigo recién llegado.

\- ¿Lyfia, cuanto tiempo sin verte! -le respondió él tras el abrazo, acercando a su novia de la cintura hacia la asgardiana. -Ella es Marín.

La japonesa se reverencio ante Aioria y Lyfia sin mirarles a los ojos pues sentía cierta pena y atendió a las cortesías de la asgardiana.

-Tu eres Aioria, ¿cierto? -le comento Frody al de Leo, sosteniendo su mano, quien aún continuaba perturbado por el cosquilleo y mareo que la imagen preciosa de Marín había provocado en él. -Por fin te conozco, Lyfia me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-Si lo soy, espero que cosas buenas. -atendió el rubio al comentario del asgardiano y nuevamente su mirada se clavó en la pelirroja, estirándole su mano para saludarla. Entonces Marin le miró fijamente, recibiendo su mano y le sonrió. Un escalofrío le recorrió la piel a Aioria al tener toda la atención de la japonesa, sonrojándolo. El mundo eclipso, provocando que hasta la misma Lyfia y Frody desaparecieran de su vista, quedando inerte ante Marin.

-Vamos a sentarnos. -ordeno Frody acercándole una silla a Marin mientras Aioria tomaba asiento de igual forma.

-Si.

\- ¿Desean algo de tomar? -objeto Aioria sin poder evitar buscar con la mirada a la pelirroja. De pronto se sentía sumamente nervioso con Marin a su lado, pues no podía controlarse ante su mirada indiscreta. Era extraño, jamás una mujer le había puesto tan nervioso, pero lo cierto es ella tenía algo que le tenía al acecho.

-Ya hemos pedido algo, gracias Aioria. -objeto Frody, tomando de la mano a Marin con dulzura.

\- ¿Se hospedarán aquí, verdad Frody? -le comento Lyfia a su amigo, quien le asintió mientras le daba un repentino beso en la mejilla a Marin. -Claro, seguramente los cuatro la pasaremos bien.

Los ojos de Aioria se mantuvieron fijos en la pareja recién llegada, mientras el de cabellos oscuros le prodigaba un par de besos más en la mejilla a Marin, provocando que él resoplara incómodo y ligeramente celoso mientras Lyfia le buscaba las manos nuevamente.

Tras aquel instante, Lyfia revelo a Frody como había conocido a su futuro esposo iniciando una sencilla platica. Lyfia era una modesta maestra de intercambio en una universidad local de Grecia, donde el director Aioros se había convertido en su mejor confidente al estar lejos de su ciudad natal en Asgard. Una tarde, el arquero de pasatiempo, le presento a su hermano y aunque Aioria llevaba una vida más alocada y nocturna con todos los lujos que su trabajo como inversionista en restaurantes y bares le podía ofertar, su hermano le había pedido que la ayudara a "adaptarse" en su estancia a Grecia a la asgardiana, esto con la firme intención que su hermano por fin dejara las fiestas y diversión en los bares por una vida más tranquila.

En una ocasión Lyfia y Aioria salieron al cine y la pasaron tan bien y él se sintió tan cómodo que esta se repitió en varios lugares más.

Lyfia era muy distinta a Aioria, más sencilla y sumamente tranquila, dulce, tímida, como ninguna de las mujeres superficiales con las que Aioria normalmente se hacía acompañar, por lo que, apoyado por su hermano, un día sin más decidió pedirle que fuera su novia. Claro, habían tenido varios momentos dulces durante esos tres años que tenía su relación, y otros más oscuros llenos de pasión, sin embargo, todo se le había ido de las manos cuando al termino del intercambio de Lyfia, ella decidió volver a Asgard y él incitado por su hermano para no perderla ante la estabilidad en su vida que ella le había dado, decidió pedirle matrimonio, creyendo que eso era lo mejor.

Pero tras esa decisión, Aioria cada vez se sentía más presionado y sentía que todo había cambiado, que algo no estaba del todo bien consigo desde el principio, que no era del todo feliz por más que se esforzara en complacer a Lifya , él no era sí mismo y se odiaba por ser tan cobarde y hacerla sufrir al no corresponderle su cariño con la misma intensidad que ella le prodigaba, porque él lo sabía, sabia cuántas heridas ella cargaba consigo por su falta de cariño y no hacía nada por terminarlo .¿Acaso no era momento de detenerse?

Así que cuando Lyfia le propuso ir a aquel hotel, se preparó mentalmente a terminar con todo, mas nunca se imaginó los cambios de planes que tenía el destino para sí.

Frody por su parte, comenzó a contarle a Lyfia y Aioria sobre su historia con Marin. Se habían conocido en una biblioteca, él era profesor también y ella la encargada de ella, por lo que, en una visita a ella, la invito a salir tras muchos años de soledad y Marín accedió. No llevaban mucho saliendo, solo un par de semanas, aun así, el asgardiano se sentía cómodo por la compañía de la japonesa.

Tras contar cada uno su historia, el cuarteto decidió irse de aquel bar y encontrarse más tarde en la piscina del hotel. Las parejas entonces se esfumaron a sus habitaciones y pronto se perdieron hasta el próximo encuentro.

-x-

Al cabo de unas horas, Aioria llego solo a la alberca solo Lyfia se había decidido duchar antes de bajar a la alberca y ahí el de Leo decidió nadar y posarse relajado mientras la oscuridad de la noche lo abrumaba con sus preciosas estrellas. Aquel lugar era un sitio ideal para pensar, necesitaba estar solo para saber si tenía que continuar o no con aquella mentira en su corazón y mientras reflexionaba en ellos, de pronto una silueta con un traje de baño negro enmarcándole las formas se paseó por la orilla de la alberca completamente sola, quitándose en su camino el pareo sobre su cintura dispuesta a adentrarse a ella.

Aioria clavo su mirada en la femenina dama y al notar que era Marin, se aproximó nadando a ella por la alberca y le sonrió al llegar a la orilla.

-Disculpa, ¿qué tal está el agua? -le pregunto ella con su preciosa sonrisa mientras Aioria quedaba hipnotizado por la preciosa figura de la dama, provocándole un cosquilleo en su estómago.

-Esta cálida, vamos, ven. -objeto Aioria meloso con una sonrisa, ofreciéndole su mano para adentrase con él. Marin obedeció y bajo a la alberca, introduciendo su cuerpo en ella mientras se hacía pequeña ante el cambio de temperatura. Aioria le acicalo los brazos cortésmente al verla tiritar y la invito a nadar un poco con él mientras entraba en calor.

Marin le siguió hasta un pequeño reposet de piedra bajo el agua, donde ambos se mantuvieron quietos y relajados, comenzaron a charlar.

\- ¿Y Frody? -le pregunto el felino, rompiendo el silencio.

-Debe estar durmiendo, toque a su puerta y nadie me contesto. Y me aburría en mi habitación, así que vine a nadar, es una suerte haberme encontrado contigo.

\- ¿Duermen en habitaciones separadas? -cuestionó impulsivo el rubio mientras le veía acicalarse el cabello a un lado, como hermosa sirena.

-Claro, apenas nos conocemos y sinceramente no me gustaría ir "rápido" con alguien que acabo de conocer tan solo unas semanas.

Aioria sonrió, comprendiendo lo que Marin insinuaba. -De hecho, dude mucho en venir a este viaje, pero Frody insistió demasiado, dijo que no quería venir solo.

\- ¿Por qué? -el rubio frunció el ceño.

Marin le desvió la mirada apenada. -Al principio me resulto incomodo ya que si no lo sabias, Lyfia y Frody fueron novios hace unos años, incluso estaban comprometidos y rompieron por qué ella aún no estaba segura si era el tiempo adecuado para unirse realmente. Frody fue el motivo de su intercambio a Grecia, ella quería alejarse de todo y lo hizo a pesar de que Frody le negó. Él siguió buscándola para hacerla volver, sin embargo, apareciste tú. Por eso Frody tampoco había salido con nadie hasta que…

-Que llegaste tú. -le interrumpió Aioria travieso.

-Exacto. -suspiro la pelirroja sin mucho ánimo. -En el fondo, creo que ellos aun sienten amor el uno por el otro, la manera en que se hablan, como se miran, no sé, pero no me gustaría estar entre ellos dos…

Aioria se quedó estupefacto ante la revelación, provocando que Marín cayera en cuenta en sus palabras.

-Oh, soy una estúpida, olvida lo que dije, ella es tu prometida y yo soy una imprudente.

El de Leo, entonces alzo sus dedos y los poso travieso en los rosados labios de Marin, haciéndola callar.

-Shhh…ya no digas nada. - susurro Aioria suspirando ante la cercanía de la pelirroja, quien se sonrojo ante el acto.

\- ¿Me dejas confesarte algo? -acertó Aioria, alejando sus largos dedos de la boca de Marin. Ella asintió tímida.

-He venido a este viaje a terminar con Lifya.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?!-susurro incrédula la pelirroja. Aioria oculto su mirada de nuevo.

-Lyfia es una chica linda y tierna, sería sin duda una estupenda esposa, pero yo…no soy feliz a su lado, yo la quiero, pero no la amo. -la pelirroja escucho atenta al rubio que veía reflexivo las estrellas. -Entiendo que todo mundo y mi hermano crean que ella es lo mejor para mí y mi alocada vida, que ella será infinitamente feliz por estar a mi lado, pero, ¿y yo?

-Aioria, piénsalo bien, la destrozaras de nuevo. -Advirtió Marin con seriedad.

El santo le dedico una sonrisa dulce y le negó suavemente. -Marin, lo voy a hacer, ya lo he pensado demasiado, realmente aprecio tu consejo, pero ya lo he decidido. Sera peor para ella si me quedo a su lado. Vivirá eternamente en una mentira y yo también, por eso he querido que Frody esté a su lado cuando lo sepa pues sé que es a la única persona que tiene y que aprecia según me ha dicho, incluso si quiere matarme él por esto que haré, no importa, es una realidad.

-Aioria…-murmuro la japonesa, observado su calmado semblante al cielo.

-También sé que será muy imprudente decirte esto, pero, Marin…me gustas, me gustas mucho.

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, incrédula por la confesión que el rubio había lanzado tras regalarle una sonrisa coqueta y al verla confundida, desvió su mirada.

-Me hubiera gustado conocerte en otra circunstancia, en otro momento de mi vida y quizás así entender por qué me impresionaste demasiado desde que te vi, por eso también me siento frustrado.

-Aioria… ¿estás loco? -revelo la joven con una sonrisa llena de nervios. Era innegable el hecho que a Marin el felino tampoco le había pasado inadvertido, pero no gustaba engañarse y tenía un sentido de compromiso bastante alto.

-Lo siento, sé que no es el momento para esto, pero sentía la necesidad de decírtelo. Quizás en un mundo alterno, en un sueño, de esos de película donde uno es un guerrero griego y tu mi rescate, quizás estemos juntos. –objeto el rubio alejándose de ella a pelirroja. -Debo irme ahora, llego la hora de darme el valor y decirle la verdad a Lifya.

Marin vio al rubio alejarse de la piscina, saliendo de ella mientras buscaba su toalla y se despedía de ella. -Ojalá el destino nos encuentre nuevamente Marin.

La pelirroja se quedó perdida un instante en sus pensamientos ante lo extraño que había resultado aquel encuentro.

-x-

Marin tardo una hora más al volver a su habitación tras su encuentro con Aioria y mientras caminaba por su pasillo, vio la puerta de la habitación de Frody abierta mientras un sinfín de gritos llenos de dolor de Lifya salían del lugar. Marin se aproximó curiosa y sin atreverse a interrumpir, observo detrás de la puerta.

Ahí Lyfia batida en lágrimas y en el suelo, bajo el abrazo de Frody, espetaba.

\- ¡Suéltame Frody, tengo que ir a buscarlo, yo…lo amo! -exclamo Lyfia mientras se derrumbaba en lágrimas ante el preocupado peli azul.

-Lifya, yo nunca deje de amarte, aun me tienes a mí, cásate conmigo. -objeto Frody hacia la peli azul, dejando conmocionada a Marin por la revelación.

Marin cayó en cuenta que su presencia ahí ya no era necesaria, por lo que se alejó de la puerta y enseguida se dirigió a su habitación para tomar sus maletas y huir de vuelta a casa. Para ella ya no había lugar en el corazón de Frody y prefería dejarle libre para que fuera feliz con la persona que él realmente amaba.

Marin se cambió las ropas, dejo una nota a Frody en recepción y espero un taxi que la llevará al aeropuerto para volver a casa, sin embargo, la hora nocturna no jugaba a su favor y decidió caminar por las calles solitarias en busca de uno antes que Frody decidiera buscarle.

Marin camino con su maleta a cuestas por la amplia carretera esperando que en cualquier momento un taxi pasará para que le llevara al aeropuerto, y de pronto, las luces de un auto deportivo oscuro la deslumbraron. El auto se detuvo improviso y provoco que la pelirroja con su maleta lo hiciera ligeramente alarmada por la sorpresa. Marin entonces observo a quien manejaba el auto y sonrió al notar quien era. Con un golpe en su rostro y algunos pequeños rasguños, Aioria le sonrió desde el interior.

\- ¿Puedo llevarte a algún sitio?, es peligroso que estés aquí. -soltó Aioria, ladeando su rostro para invitarla a entrar al auto. Marin se mantuvo quieta y no supo a ciencia cierta si acceder, más el rubio volvió a llamarle con calidez. -Vamos, no me hagas rogarte que bajare y me arrodillare si es necesario para que no camines sola, puedo llevarte a donde me digas.

-Quiero ir al aeropuerto.

-Está bien, no está muy lejos de aquí y me queda de paso.

La amazona observo a su alrededor, notando que no habría más alternativa.

La pelirroja subió al auto y dejo caer la maleta en sus pies mientras Aioria arrancaba el auto.

\- ¿Qué te sucedió el rostro? -pregunto curiosa Marín en el camino.

-Tu novio golpea fuerte, te cuidará bien en el futuro. -objeto Aioria hacia la pelirroja mientras sostenía el volante con nostalgia.

-Frody y yo ya no estamos juntos. Él no me ama, está enamorado de alguien más.

\- ¿Por eso huyes? -le advirtió el rubio.

-Al igual que tú. -acertó a decirle la pelirroja compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice.

\- ¿En necesario que te vayas ahora, no puedes aplazar solo un día más tu viaje?, me gustaría ir esta noche a ver el amanecer a la playa contigo, he tenido un muy mal día, al igual que tú y creo que eso nos ayudaría a ambos. Seremos el par de amigos que se necesitan y escuchan esta noche. ¿Te parece?

La joven pelirroja dudo un instante, más la calidez en la mirada de Aioria le hizo asentir.

-Solo una noche más.

-Bien.

\- ¿Estas lista? -pregunto el felino, sonriendo tierno.

-Lista, vámonos lejos.

Pronto aquel auto se perdió en el oscuro horizonte, donde los recuerdos y pasados no importaban más para aquel par de almas unidas por sus destinos.

 **Fin… de este capítulo de universo alterno.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer.**


	5. EXTRA Reencuentro en el Santuario

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **CAPITULO EXTRA**

 **Reencuentro en el Santuario tras Asgard.**

 **Protagonistas Kanon,Marin y Aioria.**

Una fiesta improvisada se llevaba a cabo en el salón Patriarcal para celebrar el regreso de toda la orden dorada y entre los múltiples invitados, un joven rubio ligeramente ansioso comenzaba a beber de su copa de amargo whisky a fondo, quemando su garganta en compañía de su hermano y colega de Escorpio mientras veía a los invitados ir y venir de un lado a otro.

¿Qué porque estaba tan alterado?, la respuesta era simple, habían pasado algunos días desde su regreso de la Tierra de Asgard a la vida y por más que Aioria había querido tener un encuentro a solas con su "amiga" Marín para hablarle sobre todo lo sucedido y prometerle un "ahora si estaremos juntos hasta el último suspiro", ella al verle acercarse a la distancia, huía o se escondía de su presencia, evitándole de cualquier forma. Aioria no comprendía el repentino rechazo de Águila ante su regreso, sin embargo, le preocupaba de sobremanera pues la extrañaba, necesitaba sentirle la piel tras ese tiempo lejos y verle alejada de aquella manera no estaba en sus planes. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde su regreso al Santuario, la ley de amazonas entre ellas, por lo que no sabía si aquello tenía algún efecto en el rechazo de Marín, aunque eso realmente no tenia sentido, pues hasta antes de la batalla con Hades, ambos se habían visto el alma y la piel a plenitud.

Aioria estaba curioso por averiguar los motivos del alejamiento de Marín y decidido se propuso descubrir la verdad, por eso cuando Seiya comento que su maestra también asistiría a aquella fiesta para verle, de inmediato el felino se puso alerta, impacientándose segundo a segundo ante la prolongada llegada de Águila a aquella fiesta.  
El tiempo se hacía lento y eterno para Leo, quien en su espera comenzaba a beber aceleradamente ante la sorpresa de su hermano y amigo de Escorpio.  
\- ¿No crees que vas algo rápido, Aioria? -pregunto Aioros al ver la copa vacía de su hermano en segundos.  
-Oh…-soltó con vergüenza el rubio ante el comentario del arquero, soltando su copa sobre su mesa. -Sí, tienes razón. Lo siento Aioros.  
-Nunca te había visto beber, bueno, nunca tuve la oportunidad. -añadió Aioros ante la sonrisa de Milo y la pena de su hermano al verle ingiriendo alcohol. - ¿Siempre bebes así?  
-Hoy esta alterado. -contestó Milo con picardía. -Solo lo hace así cuando lo está.  
\- ¡Milo! -le recrimino el felino por evidenciarlo.  
\- ¿Ah sí? -cuestionó Aioros travieso ante la mirada picara de Milo y la ansiedad de su hermano. - ¿Por qué?  
De pronto, la puerta del Salón Patriarcal se abrió y trajo al interior a la preciosa amazona de Águila sin máscara y con sencillas ropas de entrenamiento para la sorpresa de los tres santos.  
. - ¡Oh, ahí está el motivo! -señalo el escorpión, indicándole con un gesto al arquero mientras el trio veía a la mujer desplazarse por el salón entre los invitados para llegar a Seiya y su diosa, pasando de largo todo lo demás.  
-Iré con ella…-objeto Aioria con impulsividad, siendo detenido por la mano en su pecho del escorpión. - ¡Hey!, tranquilo gato, déjale respirar un poco, acaba de llegar. Necesita su tiempo con su alumno y la propia Athena, eres un impaciente.  
-Bien. -soltó a regañadientes el griego mientras Milo sonreía divertido por su amigo. -Por cierto, sí que es guapa Águila, te lo tenías bien guardado Aioria.  
\- ¡Milo! -escupió con fastidio el rubio.  
-Tranquilo amigo, solo fue un halago, además me agrada que ya no exista esa ley de máscaras tanto como a ti, ¿no es una suerte poder ver el rostro de nuestras guapas compañeras? -soltaba el santo del octavo Templo con diversión mientras miraba en el salón a un par de ellas. - ¿Marín lo es, no?  
Aioria negó con su cabeza y puntualizo. -Milo si quieres seguir siendo mi amigo, mide tus palabras, más al referirte a Marín.  
Milo sonrió divertido junto a Aioros al ver rabiar al felino ante aquel comentario. Le encantaba hacer irritar a su igual. - ¡Bien, bien, hecho gato!

Tras algunos minutos de conversar con su hermano y de mirar a la distancia cazador a la japonesa, pronto Aioria vio a Marín dirigirse hacia Mu y Kanon a metros de si para conversar algunas palabras mientras le sonreía amable.  
\- ¿De qué demonios tiene que hablar Marín con Mu y Kanon? -murmuro el felino entibiado por el alcohol en sus venas. - ¿Por qué habla con ellos y no conmigo? -se preguntó el felino siendo alcanzado por los oídos de Aioros. - ¿Qué dices Aioria?  
-Nada…-atendió distraído el rubio.- ¿Qué me decías hermano?  
De pronto, Kanon susurro algo al oído de Marín y la invito con un ademán a salir fuera del salón mientras le sujetaba caballero la cintura a Marín para guiarla, acción que no pasó desapercibida por el ansioso felino, quien frunció su rostro molesto.  
\- ¿Aioria? -le llamó el arquero al ver que su hermano no le prestaba atención.  
-Ahora vuelvo. -exclamo el de la quinta casa hacia su hermano y compañero de Escorpio, dirigiéndose a la salida por donde habían huido el Águila y el marino, dejándolos completamente sorprendidos por su repentino cambio de humor.  
-x-

Marín avanzo un par de pasos fuera del salón y disponiéndose a bajar junto a Kanon hacia Piscis, la santo femenino se detuvo abruptamente.  
\- ¿Qué pasa Marín? -objeto Kanon con sorpresa al verla detenerse.  
-Lo siento caballero, pero prefiero volver por mi propia cuenta a mi recinto, podría malinterpretarse nuestro encuentro.  
Kanon sonrió travieso mientras subía los pocos escalones que había descendido y se posiciono frente a Marín, sujetándole de los hombros mientras le analizaba.  
-Oye, eres realmente guapa Marín, pero no va a pasar nada, te lo aseguro…a menos que tú lo desees. -Marín comenzó a sentirse nerviosa ante la mirada penetrante del geminiano, quien travieso le sonrió, rozándole con uno de sus dedos la mejilla hasta sujetar su mentón. - ¿Tu qué quieres?  
\- ¡Kanon! -grito una voz detrás de ambos santos mientras desprevenido, un zumbido y dolor en la nariz se apilo en el peliazul, nublándole la mirada un instante.  
\- ¡Aioria! -grito Marín posando sus manos en el pecho del felino ante su arrebato.  
\- ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!-exclamo furico el rubio- ¡Aléjate de ella!  
\- ¡Basta, basta Aioria! -exclamaba con su melosa voz la pelirroja para tranquilizarlo.  
Kanon comenzó a reír divertido ante la rabia del león mientras se sobaba su adolorida nariz. -Sí que estás loco Aioria, entre Marín y yo no pasa nada, pero como estas muy alterado, lo mejor será que regrese dentro.  
-Nos vemos Marín. -objeto el marino con travesura mientras hacia sus pasos de vuelta hacia el interior del Salón Patriarcal.  
-Kanon…-esgrimió entre dientes el de Leo al verlo penetrar al salón mientras volvía su mirada consternada hacia pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué fue eso Marín? -exclamó el santo aun ardoroso mientras la amazona se mantenía silente e inmutable para calmar al santo, aunque ahora sin máscara le resultaba más difícil disfrazar sus emociones.  
-Nada Aioria, como Kanon lo dijo. -esbozo la santa mientras descendía su mirada al suelo y se giraba para no verle. -Yo también me voy.  
Aioria olvido por un momento su furia cuando ella le dio la espalda y consternado, se adelantó hacia ella deteniendo su paso con su figura  
\- ¿Qué sucede Marín, por qué me rehúyes? -cuestiono el felino mientras ella le negaba la mirada, echándola a un lado. -Háblame, quiero saberlo.  
Marín frunció su rostro tratando de contener su propia nostalgia y murmuro con dolor en un hilo de voz. -Solo déjame, Aioria.  
Aioria abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escucharla y totalmente confundido por su reacción, comento:  
\- ¿Es por Kanon, hay alguien más? -la sola idea altero de nuevo al felino. -Marín, te dejaría en paz si supiera que lo amas o que él no va a jugar contigo, pero no, ¡es Kanon!  
-Supe lo de Asgard. –interrumpió la pelirroja a suave voz para callar a Leo ante sus propias resoluciones. Aioria volvió a negar confundido mientras le sujetaba de los hombros para que ella no le evitará.  
\- ¿Qué exactamente?  
-Qué estuviste con alguien más.

Aioria sonrió irónico entre la confusión y le cuestionó nervioso: - ¿Es por eso que me has estado evitando?  
Marín ni si quiera pudo mirarle a los ojos debido a su "decepción" por perderle mientras se mordía su labio para contener sus lágrimas.  
-La verdad duele Aioria y si esa es la decisión que has tomado, no tiene sentido vernos más. Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, incluso si no es conmigo.

Aioria sonrió nervioso ante la confesión y le negó rotundo: - ¡Eso es una tontería!, no sé exactamente que te han dicho, pero te aseguro que no es lo que piensas, yo no he estado con nadie que no seas tú. -objeto Aioria con seguridad. -Sí, conocí a una joven y me juré protegerla porque estaba en problemas, al igual que todos mis demás compañeros, pero no pasó nada con ella ni tuve algún sentimiento al respecto.  
-Aioria…-suspiro la japonesa con pesadez, enfrentándose por fin con su mirada cielo y dolorosa a la brillante del santo. -Tu y yo de cualquier manera no somos nada, nunca definimos nada y tu… eres un hombre libre.  
-Marín… -le recrimino el santo, comprendiendo a que iba todo aquello. El santo entonces ya no dudo y le sujeto suavemente las mejillas de la dama para confrontarle.

-Marín, mírame, voy a decirte dos cosas que no quiero que olvides. - murmuro Leo con calidez.- La primera es que no quiero que vuelvas a decir que seré feliz sin ti porque eso jamás pasará, te necesito en mi vida, eres mi amiga y la única persona que quiero y me hace feliz y la segunda, es que tienes razón, nunca definimos nada porque no había un futuro para nosotros, hoy es diferente, lo sé o quiero creerlo y si es así es porque quiero vivirlo contigo, a tu lado. Mi corazón es solo tuyo.

-Aioria…-respondió la amazona observando las preciosas esmeraldas de Aioria, que acompañadas de una sonrisa tierna le prodigaban la verdad.  
-Marín, dime, es que, ¿ya no confías en mí, ya no me quieres? -cuestiono el santo de flequillos rebeldes en el rostro mientras le anhelaba los labios.  
-No es eso Aioria, es solo que…  
-Entonces ya no pongas más excusas y bésame, te necesito.  
Sin prevenirlo, Aioria acorto la distancia de ambos entre sus labios, robándole a la japonesa un hambriento beso cargado de emoción y calidez, esa tan contenida en su piel desde el día que partió. El deseo, la ternura y la ansiedad les envolvieron los sentidos mientras ambos bailaban en sus labios al ritmo que sus pesados latidos marcaban. Se pertenecían, era así, en cuerpo y alma. Tras unos segundos de exquisita delicadez, Aioria se separó de Marín y apoyo su frente contra la de ella, mientras suspiraba anhelante.

-Siento todo lo que has tenido que pasar por mí, lo siento.  
-Ya no te disculpes, lo importantes es que estas aquí, vivo.  
La amazona ya no pudo resistirse ante los propios deseos de su piel para sujetar a aquel santo con todas sus fuerzas y guiada por su instinto, echo sus brazos sobre el amplio cuello del griego provocando que Leo deslizara sus manos hacia su cintura, apresándola contra sí.  
-Aioria. -le llamo mientras le analizaba el brillo de sus ojos esmeralda.  
-Ya no voy a soltarte, jamás, jamás Marín. -objeto Leo con suma dulzura en la mirada. -Te amo.  
-Y yo a ti, Aioria…-sentencio la mujer, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del santo para inundarse de su varonil, ese que había necesitado durante tanto tiempo.  
-x-

 **Fin…de este capitulo. Gracias por leer.**

 **Retomaremos la historia en el Santuario tras este lapsus de inspiración. Todos los capitulos que no tengan una linea secuencial diran en el encabezado Capitulo extra para que no se me pierdan.¡Abrazos cósmicos!**


	6. Chapter 6 ¿Aceptas?

**Disclaimer: Todo es de Kurumada, nada con fin de lucro.**

 **Capitulo EXTRA: ¿Aceptas?**

 **Género Romance**

 **Marin y Aioria**

 **(Historia situada en la época del Patriarcado de Saga)**

-x-

Aquella era una preciosa festividad griega de luces en faroles de papel anaranjados por las calles que iluminaban de luz el tenue color violeta de cielo ante la noche por caer. En la plaza principal de las calles empedradas de Rodorio, niños, ancianos, jóvenes y todo tipo de personas disfrutaban de los espectáculos de danzas tradicionales que ofertaban sobre un escenario algunas bellas mujeres de peplos griegos como ofrenda a los dioses.

Entonces entre la multitud, una bella mujer pelirroja de toga blanca se poso frente a aquel escenario de la plaza principal observando el espectáculo entre la gente con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

Marín sonrió ampliamente para si mientras se mantenia entretenida en las destrezas de aquellas mujeres danzantes como cualquier poblador más y mientras perdia su mirada en ellas, de pronto una mano le rozo con sus largos dedos calidos y le sujeto la suya, haciendole respigarse de asombro. Asustada, la pelirroja observo a la persona que se había posado a su lado y sujetado de la mano mientras un par de fuegos artificiales en el cielo pintaban de rojizo el cabello rubio del hombre a su lado.

Él también portaba una toga blanca como ella para pasar desapercibido entre la gente como habitante del Santuario, provocandole sonreir a placer al reconocer quien sujetaba con dulzura su mano.

¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono Marín al santo de Leo quien reviro su mirada al espectáculo a su frente, evitandola para no apenarse.

-Vine a distraerme.-soltó Aioria mientras reía viendo al escenario.-Además escuche el rumor por tus compañeras que vendrías aquí y quise acompañarte.

-¿A pesar de lo dicho por el Patriarca?- Aioria rió amargo ante la advertencia.

-Que se vaya al diablo, ya pagare mi castigo entonces.

Según tenia entendido la santo femenino, el gran Patriarca había prohibido la participación de alguno de sus santos en las festividades del pueblo pues creía que aquello era rebajarse con los demás pobladores y perder aquel estatus inalcanzable en el que tenian a los santos, por lo que había supuesto que Aioria atenderia a aquella demanda del Patriarca pues era amplio el castigo para aquel que el sumo Pontífice que se enterara hubiese asistido. Lo cierto es que Aioria poseia aquella rebeldia en su naturaleza y odiaba ser sometido a los deseos del Patriarca, más cuando en el fondo no le respetaba del todo debido a los maltratos a lo largo de su vida tras la muerte de Aioros. Él era el gran león dorado y desde la muerte de su hermano, solo se tenia a si mismo, asi que siempre hacia lo que le venia en gana.

Marin temblo un segundo al ver a definición las lineas del rostro de Aioria bajo las luces del cielo. Águila de pronto no entendia como de un momento a otro aquel niño rebelde que jugueteaba y entrenaba consigo años atrás, de pronto parecia crear cosquillas y mágicos deseos en su interior con tan solo su mirada, su voz,la forma curvilínea de su cabello y el brillo de sus ojos. Marin no comprendia como de pronto los abrazos protectores de Aioria o pasar tiempo escuchando sus consejos le revolvian las emociones y le ponian sumamente nerviosa. Ahora lo deseaba todo el tiempo,queria estar cerca y mirarle y se odiaba por no poder reprimir sus intensos sentimientos que antes estaban dormidos.

Queria más, mas de Aioria, mas de su aroma, de sus ojos , de su presencia. Lo queria a él , lo deseaba como nada en el mundo, como fuego en su interior, mas la sombra de inalcanzable de ser un santo dorado, el que ambos eran guerreros al servicio de Athena, el que ella era una amazona y el miedo a ser rechazada por ser su amiga le ponia los nervios alterados.

Marin suspiro tratando de calmar su corazón al ver tan radiante a Aioria a pesar de sus sencillas ropas y desvio su mirada hacia el espectaculo a su frente. Aioria entonces la observo y sonrio cuando ella dejo de mirarle, analizando con sus largas pestañas, la belleza descubierta de su compañera.

Pocas eran las veces en que Marin decidia quitarse la máscara frente a él o cualquier otro y dejaba a exposición su belleza.

La había conocido al recién llegar al Santuario, desde niños le había conocido el rostro y en aquella época de infancia ni si quiera le era de importancia, más cuando ella decidio ser la futura portadora de Aguila y se convirtió en mujer, todo cambio, Todo el tiempo mantenia su máscara, casi nunca se la quitaba, y hasta a veces él comenzaba a olvidar sus finos rasgos, sin embargo, cuando ella se atrevía a asistir al pueblo a festividades como esa de incógnita, Aioria tenia la oportunidad de fotografiar la belleza en los ojos de mar de Marín, sus largas pestañas y esos labios rosas que se moria por profanar.

Marín ya no solo era su amiga, era la mujer que deseaba, la que mantenia día y noche en mente, la que le despertaba el libido de juventud y ese deseo de proteger contra todo. Y se lo haría saber, pronto.

Aioria bajo hasta el oido de Marin, removiendo con sus dedos la toga en el oido de Marin y le susurro en un tono seductor:

-¿Vamos a otro sitio?, aquí hay bastante gente y quisiera hablar contigo en privado.

-De acuerdo.- asintio Marin mientras Aioria se hacia espacio entre la población , sujetando con firmeza la mano de Marin para huir de ahí.

Marin suspiro sentir el fuerte agarre de la palma rispida, cálida y ancha de Aioria, guiandola por el camino entre la gente y provocandole un placer que sin duda deseaba perdurar en el tiempo.

-x-

Aioria vago por las calles sujeto de la mano de Marin hasta aquel sitio que tenia en mente, perdiendose entre la gente y la oscuridad de la noche mientras observaban los cientos de puestos de comida y artesanias por doquier.

Pronto,ambos guerreros se adentraron por un sendero empedrado lejos del pueblo, ascendiendo por una colina casi en los límites de vuelta al Santuario y ahí, Aioria llevo a Marin hasta un templo derruido y vacio, tan solo iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna, dejando el silencio como cómplice seductor.

Marin soltó la mano de Aioria al llegar y comenzo a adentrarse al Templo oscuro, observando a detalle las esculturas en los alrededores, pues aquel era un sitio que desconocia en todos sus años en el Santuario mientras la mirada felina de Aioria le observaba contonearse hacia el interior sin perder detalle de sus movimientos en espera de aquella confesión arrebatada que había decidido prodigar.

El silencio era preciso y solo sus respiraciones se escuchaban a pesar del murmullo lejano de la festividad del pueblo y el ruido de los fuegos artificiales, provocandoles intimidad y romance.

Aioria entonces, tras unos segundos cazador, siguio lentamente los pasos de Marin analizando en particular una estatua de Afrodita y guiado por su instinto, aproximo su cuerpo hacia la espalda de ella, percibiendole a plenitud su curvilineo cuerpo de mujer.

Marin suspiro pesadamente al sentir la imponente presencia de su amigo a su espalda, acortando su sumamente su contacto y dejandole sentir su calor y figura mientras sus amplias manos se posaban con delicadeza en sus antebrazos, provocandole erizar.

-A...Aioria...-tartamudeó la pelirroja sin poder girarse al sentir el cosquilleo de la respiración de su compañero detrás suyo, meciendole los cabellos de la nuca.

-Marín...-soltó a suave voz el santo de Leo mientras emitia un jadeo tímido en forma de risa al sentir la tensión en la amazona.

Lentamente, Aioria giro a su inerte compañera y le sonrió con ternura mientras sus ojos jade desprendian su bello brillo solo para ella. "Leo y su aire cautivador", se dijo la pelirroja mientras el rubio sonreia atrapante.

Aioria entonces bajo su mirada hacia sus ropas y comenzo a buscar entre su toga aquel objeto que le acompañaba.

En segundos, Aioria saco debajo de su toga una manzana de rojizo color y la poso frente a la mirada de Marín.

-Te traje aquí para darte esto.

La amazona sonrio pensando que era una broma y negó con diversión, sin dejar de mirar a Aioria a escasos centímetros de si.

-¿Una manzana?

-No es solo una manzana, es una promesa.

-¿A qué te refieres?-comento con curiosidad la pelirroja.

-Existe una tradición griega que no quiero decirte completamente que significa hasta que tu lo averigues por ti misma, aun asi, quiero pedirte un favor.

Marin escucho con atención mientras sus ojos azulados destilaban travesura e incredulidad ante las palabras del león.

-Tienes que morderla conmigo, tenemos que morderla juntos para que esa promesa se cumpla.

-Aioria...-le reprocho con verguenza la pelirroja.

-Vamos Marin, solo hazlo.-atendio convincente Aioria, esbozando con sus cejas aquel gesto infantil tan suyo para tratar de convencerla.-¿Aceptas?

-Bien caballero, ya que lo pide, hagamoslo.

Aioria sonrio ampliamente al lograr su objetivo con la amazona y poso la manzana frente a sus labios, cerrando sus ojos y esperando a que Marin le imitará.

Marin asi lo hizo, aproximo sus labios hacia la manzana y cerro sus ojos, sintiendo el cosquilleo de la respiración de Aioria a centimetros suyos. Entonces ambos jovenes mordieron la manzana a la par, con tal deseo como si sus labios se unieran y acto seguido, dejaron caer la manzana.

Marin sonrio divertida hacia Aioria mientras mordia el trozo de fruto dulce en sus boca y el se apresuraba a tragarlo. Sin esperarlo, Aioria, arrebatado y ante la distracción de Marin, sujetó impulsivo su cintura y atrajo a si, apresando inesperadamente sus labios contra los suyos.

Marín abrio sus ojos desmesuradamente ante aquel involuntario movimiento , sin embargo, la delicadeza, suavidad y encanto con la que Aioria se removia en sus labios era tan preciosa y anhelante que le descontrolaba sus límitaciones. Y aunque intento contenerse sosteniendo con firmeza los amplios brazos del santo, la pelirroja perdió la razón cuando la lengua del santo se desvanecio en la abertura de sus labios.

Aioria lamio el dulce jugo de la manzana en labios de Marin, suspiro al tocar su lengua contra la suya y pronto el calor en su cuerpo le elevo cual nube todo sentido y excitación. Se había vuelto reclamante y ansioso el león.

Aioria pronto se olvido que aquella a la que besaba con tanta pasión era su amiga de infancia, y solo se concentro en que esa era la mujer de su vida, por lo que arrebatado, se desvivio por acariciarla con toda la pasión y ternura que había en su ser. Sus manos viajaron por el mundo ofertado por el Aguila y ella se dejo guiar a su debilidad.

Tras unos segundos de intenso amor, Aioria aun suspirante soltó los labios de Marin y comento con su nariz unida a la suya.

-Te amo Marin...te amo.

Marin abrio los ojos letamente y sintio el acuoso ardor en sus ojos ante la confesión. Podia ver en aquellos ojos jade felinos la verdad y sinceridad, tal como era el puro corazon de Leo.

Marin le tomo el rostro con una mano y suspiro, tratando de contener su llanto ante tanta alegría.

-Perdoname, se que solo somos amigos y que quizas esto te ofende, pero ya no puedo callar lo que siento. No quiero que me odies por esto, no lo soportaria, pero es lo que siento, es verdad.

-Aioria...

-Te amo Marin, solo eso, incluso en este mundo y siendo quienes somos, te amo.

Marin dejo caer un par de lágrimas en sus ojos y sonrio al ver sus anhelos realizados.-Y yo te amo a ti, Aioria de Leo...lo hago.

El felino sonrio ampliamente al saberse correspondido y sin dudarlo, volvio a atraer de la cintura a la amazona para prodigarle una y otra vez fugaces besos de alegría en sus mejillas y cuello.

-¡Marin, Marin, Marin, vas a volverme loco!-soltó el rubio en un jadeo en la noche mientras ella reía en la oscuridad e intimidad de aquel Templo, compartiendo un último beso de despedida de aquel encuentro.

Desde aquel día, Marin y Aioria se decidieron a amarse en secreto, de cuidarse y entregarse la piel a sus deseos como siempre habían deseando, dejando que su amplio amor los guiara por las estrellas y futuro.

Tiempo después, Marin recordo aquella confesión de amor con aquel fruto y averiguó en un par de textos antiguos su significado.

"Aquellos que unen sus labios a traves del fruto rojizo de un manzano, sellan sus almas ante los dioses en una promesa de amor que perdurará eternamente...encontrandose en esta vida,o en las próximas por renacer".

Marin tambien supo que aquella tradición significaba matrimonio, mas en aquel mundo, sus almas ya se pertenecian con el simple hecho de tenerse y mantener en su corazon aquella promesa de cuidarse el uno al otro, siempre. Eran fuego y calma destinados ser, siempre.

Fin

-x-

Créditos de imagen y redacción: Starlight Saint Lu

Nota: Les debo el fic de estos dos preciosos que prometi que iba a estar más pasional ya que se me ocurrio este más dulce y hasta lo ilustre en mi devianart (link en mi profile), es como un autoregalo de cumpleaños para mi que quise compartir con ustedes porque se que al igual que yo, les gusta mucho esta parejita. ¡Pasen un día muy bonito, ahí les va una rebanada de pastel, un abrazo cósmico para ustedes!


End file.
